Episode 70 (17 October 1985)
Synopsis The launderette is broken into. Dr. Legg asks for the locks to be changed in the surgery after suspecting that his surgery has been broken into as well. Nick tells Dot that he spent the night gambling with old friends. Ian is annoyed when Simon spends a long time in the bathroom, causing him to be late for school. Kathy tells Pete that she does not think it is fair that Ian has to sleep on the sofa and tells Pete that Simon should move out. Simon tells Kathy he knows that he is in her way and offers to move out. Mary is visited by Sheena. Michelle parades around the square announcing her pregnancy to the residents in order to prevent gossip spreading the news on her behalf. Angie decides to take up golf when Ethel finds golf clubs in the back of a cupboard whilst cleaning at The Vic. Believing that Den is finally taking her seriously, Angie is delighted, though she is unaware that the golf clubs are not for her, as Den intends to treat his mistress instead for her birthday. Residents begin pointing the finger of blame at Nick. Dr. Legg asks Ethel if Nick has visited her flat recently, which Ethel confirms. Simon asks Angie for a job at The Vic. Den acts surprised at the news of Michelle's pregnancy and questions Pete over who the father could be. Pauline informs Saeed of her letter from Naima. Saeed asks Pauline to write back to Naima to get her blessing in selling the shop and their home as he cannot do anything without her approval. Mary and Sheena prepare for their night out; Mary asks Sheena what she does for a living and Sheena tells her that she is a stripper. Mary tells Sheena that she has no money but Sheena tells her that she does not need money anyway as they will use their charm to get men to pay for them. Debbie leaves Ian, Kelvin and Lofty in a predicament after pulling out of their business. Pete tells Ian to hide his pornography in future to avoid being caught out. Kathy is late for her shift at the pub, putting her in a bad mood. Michelle and Kelvin talk to each other in The Vic which leads to Pauline questioning if he is the father of the baby. Sharon flirts with Simon. Nick sees Kathy behind the bar and talks to her about Michelle airing her pregnancy to the square. He then heavily implies to Kathy that he knows she had a child when she was young. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Category:1985 Episodes